vardalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moriga
Overview Moriga is the most racially diverse country in Edelenn. Centrally located on the continent, Moriga has long been seen as the de facto trade hub for the continent, although in recent years Seth-arban has made a surprising bid for the title thanks to its growing sense of unity and resulting coordinated push to build reliable cross-desert roads and well-protected ports. Moriga has very few cultures of its own, because it has absorbed so many customs from travelers and immigrants from nearby countries. Fast Facts Demonym: Morigan(s) Population: roughly 251,730,000 Motto: "For freedom and justice" flag of arms map Capital: Fairwind Languages: Edelene, with significant pockets of other Edelene languages due to immigrant communities. Religion: Mixed Government: Republic Currency: Moran system History Founding From its establishment at the end of the Blood Harvest Moriga represented a significant portion of the continent of Edelenn, reaching from the central waters of the Seas of Orpenath and Demashere to the western coast along the ocean. In time, as it became evident that a combination of external pressure from neighboring countries and internal limitations were causing problems, Moriga decided to cede its western marches to a small but determined element ready to forge its own destiny. After drafting the Articles of Separation, Dunmoriga was formed. Formation of the Republic of Moriga Eventually, the southern towns banded together to form the Republic of Moriga, in defiance of King Brannogenos' trade laws. This did not go unnoticed, though. Brannogenos soon declared war to reunite the country, starting the Mora War, in which the Republic initially lost. Seventeen years later, though, the New Morigan Republic united and seceded, sparking the Second Mora War in which the Republic succeeded in breaking away from Dunmoriga. Society Text Military Military service in Moriga is generally honored by citizens. The country's armed forces have a long and storied history, and enjoys a reputation in other countries as being respectable though small. Army Moriga has a strong army with a clear leadership structure. Much of the army's control comes from the military headquarters which is based in the capital. The army is arranged in battle groups which are distributed in key areas throughout the country. In all there are seven battle groups, each of which occupies a large fort. Battle groups comprise up to four brigades, brigades comprise up to four battalions, and battalions comprise up to four companies. Companies are further subdivided into platoons. In all, a battle group at full strength numbers somewhere around 16,000 battle-ready soldiers. This means that Moriga is capable of fielding a full army of 112,000 soldiers. The army is a professional service and is maintained year-round. Navy The country also maintains a small but effective navy. There are three fleets, each numbering about 20 ships, although not all are in active service at any one time. Current policy dictates that even those undergoing maintenance be within days of returning to service, and cycles of rest and refitting are planned and executed accordingly. The typical fleet consists of a dreadnought, two built on the man o' war pattern, several frigates, some landing craft, and a complement of support ships. The navy's manpower strength numbers around 30,000. Military fleets are distributed in two main areas: the First Fleet operates on the Seas of Orpenath and Demashere, while the Second and Third Fleets patrol the coastal waters shared with Rahajmanath and Dao Huin. Geography Northern'' ''Moriga is a large valley resting between several surrounding mountain ranges. This area of the country acts as a rain basin, catching much of the wet weather patterns that originate over the Sea of Tanismere. This renders the northern region particularly suitable for farming, although on occasion a superabundance of rain can cause flooding that is harmful to the crops. The majority of Moriga's population, perhaps as much as two thirds of its total, lives in this area of the country. Key locations Fairwind, Moriga's capital city, is located along the fertile shore of the Sea of Tanismere, at a strategic point where the mountains open up to a wide frontier, where lots of homesteaders are heading to claim land for ranches. ''Education: ''Education is fairly standard across Moriga, if not lacking a bit. ''Culture (food, religion, contribution to arts/sciences, languages, ethnicity): ''Composed of other cultures. ''Economy: ''Capitalist Category:Country Category:Moriga Category:Location